OneShotPaixão de Natal
by Mayuh
Summary: Quando o "amor" chega ao fim, e as lagrimas voltam a cair de seus olhos. Poderá uma nova descoberta devolver-lhe as esperanças? kag/Inu/Kouga


Paixão de Natal

Estávamos sentados há horas e ele não me olhou uma vez sequer. Em uma ponta da mesa o meio-youkai de cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro mexia sua colher dentro de um prato de sopa que eu mesma preparei.

"Não está bom? Será que eu errei a receita de sua mãe mais uma vez?" Eu me perguntava infinitas vezes, não me cansava, tinha que manter a cabeça ocupada e sem espaço para outras explicativas.

Um castiçal de prata antigo estava no centro da mesa com suas três velas vermelhas acesas por um fogo da mesma cor. A iluminação da sala de jantar era baixa, e pela luz das velas eu decifrei aquele olhar baixo e parado.

"Por quê?" Eu me perguntei mentalmente, por que ele tinha que ser assim? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Nada, eu não fiz nada, eu não fiz! Ou será que... Será que eu fiz? Inuyasha, eu te fiz tão mal assim?

Eu só posso fingir não perceber nada e tentar não destruir nossa noite de Natal, só isso.

Levantei o olhar de meu prato e abri a boca olhando-o com a intenção de puxar conversa para um assunto agradável, para algo como "Nossa, como as estrelas estão brilhando esta noite, não acha?", mas ele foi mais rápido.

Por que me movimentei, agora eu sei que vai acabar.

- Kagome! –as mãos pesadas bateram contra a madeira da mesa enquanto o vi levantar e derrubar a cadeira – Eu não agüento mais isso, não posso mais.

"Inuyasha, espera. Eu agüento, eu sei que agüento... Não faça nada que venha a se arrepender depois." Era o que eu queria dizer, ao invés disso continuei com a boca aberta o olhando.

- Eu tenho outra pessoa, outra pessoa dentro da minha cabeça, outra pessoa dentro do meu coração. Eu não posso continuar com você enquanto penso na Ki-

Tive que corta-lo. Não podia continuar sentada ali e ouvir o nome dela escapar tão rápido por aqueles lábios que um dia já foram meus... Ou será que não? Espere... Há quanto tempo ele sente isso por ela? Há quando tempo ele me engana dessa forma e eu finjo nunca perceber? **Há quanto tempo?!**

Confusão? Mar de ressaca? Tempestade de areia? Tempestade de neve...

É... Uma tempestade de neve, assim como a que eu podia ver pelas grandes janelas da sala após virar meu rosto em extrema frustração e nojo após ter dito aquele nome.

- Kikyou. –levantei-me, mas não derrubei a cadeira como ele tivera feito, não. Eu não sou como ele. Sei que não sou.

- Kagome, eu... –ele estendeu seu braço direito em minha direção e abriu a mão, como se assim quisesse me alcançar. Eu não precisava estar olhando para perceber, eu sabia, só sabia.

- Calado! Não piore as coisas, não me faça chorar. Por favor, não me faça chorar, hoje não.

Cruzei meus braços apertando entre os dedos o pano vermelho das mangas de meu vestido natalino, e assim andei até mais perto das janelas vendo-as embaçadas e sentido o frio das mesmas.

Passei a palma da mão direita sobre o vidro em um movimento circular limpando-o.

- O que ela faz lá fora?

Não gritei. Não havia necessidade, ele podia muito bem ouvir minha voz tremula de onde estava.

- Prometi que tudo acabaria essa noite, e pedi que me esperasse.

Fazia sentido. Como me tratou o dia todo, como as coisas estavam acontecendo agora, é... Faz sentido, afinal.

Uma sombrinha japonesa vermelha estava cobrindo seu corpo encapotado pelas roupas de frio enquanto os longos cabelos negros e lisos balançavam de um lado para o outro enquanto fios da franja chicoteavam seu rosto. Pálida, está pálida.

- E o que ainda faz aqui? Não preciso ouvir mais nada, e nem dizer mais nada... Poupe-me de gastar minha voz essa noite. Poupe-me de sofrer esse ano. Não faça como sempre... Fuja dessa rotinha.

- Obrigado, Kagome... Você sempre foi um an-

Por Deus, quantas vezes vou ser obrigada a repetir isso?

- Um anjo? Não, não sou... Agora, se puder dar licença de minha casa.

- Entendo, então... Isso é um adeus.

Caminhando até a porta do apartamento ele a abriu e saiu, mas antes de bater a porta ele sentiu algum remorso, foi o que pensei. Mas sabe... Eu me enganei, me enganei pela primeira vez essa noite.

Seus olhos ainda pesavam sobre meu corpo, corri até a porta e a empurrei com as lagrimas escorrendo.

- **Idiota!**

Gritei enquanto ouvi os passos alongarem-se pelo corredor.

Eu pedi, pedi que não me fizesse chorar essa noite. Mas então por quê? Por que não podia apenas sair sem me lançar aquele vago olhar de pena? Eu não sou digna de pena!

- ...ou sou?

Encostei-me na parede ao lado da porta e assim escorreguei até o chão. Dobrei as pernas e escondi o rosto entre as mãos sentindo as pontas molhadas do meu cabelo colando em meu rosto frio de nariz vermelho.

A porta rangeu. Quem era? Já não sabia mais.

Puxei o olhar para o lado e vi os sapatos molhados de neve parar ao meu lado.

"Quem é esse?" Perguntei-me.

Braços fortes me apertaram e ergueram meu corpo. Meu rosto encostado em seu peito. O coração batia rápido e seu corpo exalava um calor bastante confortável.

Parei. Parei de chorar. Eu realmente precisava daquilo? Acho que não.

- Kagome... –a voz penetrou suave em meu ouvido e posso dizer que me senti segura, mas não firme.

Agora eu sabia, sabia quem era...

- Kouga.

- Desculpe se cheguei tarde demais.

Suas mãos firmes acariciavam meu cabelo enquanto eu lentamente subi meus braços segurando os dele e finalmente pude encará-lo.

- Como ass-

Ele me cortou. Me cortou? Mas como? Ninguém nunca me corta.

- Não queria ver você chorar esse ano, de novo... Desculpe a demora, mas agora estou aqui.

E me beijou. Beijou... É, acho que realmente isso é um beijo. O meu primeiro verdadeiro beijo. Agora eu podia sentir, sentir o sentimento que passava de um para o outro. O calor.

Eu voltei a sentir, sentir de verdade. O que é me apaixonar.

FIM.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem gente, inspiração veio e pensei no tema de natal, né. :D

Espero que tenham gostado, e se gostaram... Clica naquele botãozinho ali embaixo? *------* Me faria muito feliz, née ? ;D

Beeijos *: e até a próxima.


End file.
